The Youngest Team
by Dan Blue
Summary: Romeo and Wendy form a team with the newest member of the guild but there is something strange about him. There's something he's hiding but maybe with his new friends can help him RoWen
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my next big project. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and my first time using an OC so fingers crossed that this is not gonna suck.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell are the two youngest wizards in Fairy Tail and because of this the two thought it would be a good idea to form a team together. Wendy was sick of being the baby of team Natsu and thought it was time for her to go out on her own but Carla didn't approve of the idea of Wendy going on jobs alone so she made her get a partner and she chose Romeo. The two had been a team for a few months already when a new boy, looking about their age joined the guild. He had a fair skin tone wearing dark pants and a white jacket. He sat alone at a table when both of them decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Wendy and this is my friend Romeo. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Izo Tatsuo."

"So Izo how old are you and what kind of magic do you use?" Romeo asked.

"I'm fourteen and the kind of magic I use is a secret?"

"Come on you can tell us, me and Wendy can keep a secret."

"Sorry guys but I don't really know you to well."

"Then how about we all go on a job together?" she suggested.

The two boys were surprised by the bluenette's suggestion and gave her a puzzled look.

"Where'd that idea come from?" Izo asked confused.

"Well me and Romeo have been thinking about getting a third member for our team and since you're around our age…"

"Um I don't know, I've never really been part of a team."

"Come on Izo one job with us isn't going to kill you," Romeo said putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Okay I'll give it a try."

"Great," the two exclaimed walking over to the request board.

Once the three of them decided on a job, helping a small village with a forest vulcan problem, they headed toward the train station. While they were walking Romeo and Wendy started to talk about possible plans to deal with the vulcans.

"I say we just find out where they hide and take them down there," Romeo suggested.

"The job said we had to get rid of them, it didn't say anything about having to kill them," Wendy pointed out. "I think we should just trap them and relocate them."

"But it also said there were a lot of them so how do you expect to trap them all?"

"I could do it," Izo said from behind them. "All I'd you guys to do is get them in one place."

"How are you going to do it?"

"That's a surprise," he said walking ahead of the two.

"I don't know what it is but I'm getting a weird feeling about this guy," Romeo said catching up.

"I have a good feeling about this," Wendy said to herself before catching up with the two.

The train ride was a relatively quiet one. Wendy being the only dragon slayer not plagued by motion sickness was sitting comfortably next to Romeo and Izo was across from them looking down at his feet.

"You okay," Wendy asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous about my first job."

"Don't worry rookie we've got your back," Romeo said smugly.

When they got to the town it was already dusk and by the looks of the buildings they had missed the monsters. The three talked to the mayor of the town and he told them that the vulcans usually come out of the forest late in the afternoon. With nothing more to do the three decided to check into an inn for the night and resume the job in the morning. They got a room with three beds and one bathroom, Izo was the first to go in to take a shower.

"So how exactly are we going to get them all?" Romeo asked falling onto his bed.

"Izo said that he could do it and we just have to do our part."

"How can we know he can do it? I mean we don't even know what kind of magic he uses?"

"Well he's part of Fairy Tail and that's all I need to know to trust him."

"Wendy, have I ever told you that you're a way to trusting person?"

"A lot actually."

The two shared a laughed before the bathroom door opened revealing Izo in a dark blue robe.

"Well one of you can use the bathroom now."

"Great," Wendy exclaimed getting up and grabbing her stuff.

Once the bathroom door shut the two boys gave each other serious looks before they started to speak.

"You know I heard what you said, do you not trust me?"

"It's not that. It's that I don't know what you can do and I don't know if you can really trap all those vulcans and I don't want Wendy to get hurt because you want to act tough."

"Trust me I can do it and I don't think you have to worry about Wendy, she's a Sky Dragon Slayer right? She can take care of herself."

"I know but I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

 **Well there's the end of chapter one and like I said this is my first Fairy Tail fic so I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. Please let me know what you think and leave a review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start the chapter I want to thank NinaSkyLove for the follow and Energy Dragon Slayer for the favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is the OC I do not own Fairy Tail**

The next morning the three wizards decided to split up and gather more information about the vulcans. At noon they decided to meet back at the inn to talk about what they found out and how they could use it in the plan. Romeo and Wendy were waiting in their room when Izo came in with three sandwiches.

"Here," he said throwing one to each of his teammates.

"Where'd you get these?" Wendy asked looking at the sandwich in her hands.

"I stole them," Izo said plainly.

Romeo stopped mid bite to look at the other boy along with Wendy. Izo noticed his friends' stunned expressions and just snickered.

"I'm kidding relax, I paid for them out of my own pocket," he reassured taking a bite of his own.

With that the others decided to dig in as well. It took them all about five minutes to finish and once they were all done they got back down to business. Each had roughly the same information; the vulcans emerge from the north forest in the mid to late afternoon, there are about ten of them and all they do is destroy and/or severely damage a bunch of buildings and go.

"So how exactly are we going to get them all in one place if there are about ten of them," Romeo asked.

"Well there isn't really a place anywhere near here we could bring them all to so I don't know," Izo said s

"Well, how about we make one," Wendy exclaimed standing up from where she was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Izo asked with a puzzled expression.

"I mean we could go to the forest and clear off a few trees. That way we can get a clearing big enough and the vulcans will probably come after us for wrecking their home."

"That's a great idea we'd be killing two birds with one stone," Romeo cheered.

"Okay that's great. Wendy, you and Romeo start clearing out the forest I'll go warn the mayor about our little plan."

"Why do you get the easy job?" Romeo complained.

"Do you want to explain to the mayor why we have to destroy part of the forest?"

"Okay never mind."

The three of them split up again this time Romeo and Wendy headed for the forest while Izo ran toward the mayor's office. Once they were a good distance into the forest and away from the people they started to let loose. Within an hour they had good sized clearing and anything in the way Romeo just burned. It took only mere minutes for the pair to be encircled by all the vulcans and by their count there were twelve. They stood back to back ready to fight the monsters.

"What do you say, I'll take six and you take six?"

"Deal, just don't kill them Romeo."

"Fine"

In a flash Wendy used her Sky Dragon Roar to split up all of the vulcans then Romeo ran toward them with a fist of flame. Using his magic for a boost, he jumped to the face level of the beast and gave it a solid punch sending it barreling into another behind it. He then trapped the creatures in a circle of fire before throwing a yellow flame with a smell so bad it knocked them out. Wendy was able to take down her share of the vulcans fairly easily, using her Sky Dragon Wing Attack and Sky Dragon Roar to make quick work of them. When the fighting was done most of the vulcans were either face down in the dirt or had run away from sheer terror.

"Did we get them?" Romeo asked in between gasps of air.

"I think so," she answered with a smile.

Before Romeo could say another word, one of the vulcans who were lying in the dirt extended its arm and grabbed Romeo. The monster stood with a satisfied grin while making sure it had a firm grip on the boy.

"Romeo," she cried getting ready to fight once again but before she could take a step the vulcan tightened its grip causing him to scream in pain.

"Not one move girly," it snarled "or else I'll squeeze your boyfriend so hard he'll pop."

She didn't know what to do she could risk Romeo's life but she also couldn't let these monsters continue wrecking the town. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a scream at the edge of the clearing.

"Hey, you over grown monkey!"

She turned to see Izo, his eyes were narrowed and he looked ready kill somebody.

"Let him go," Izo demanded walking closer to the beast.

"Back off, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Wendy couldn't see it earlier but she now noticed that his pupils were slits and he had rough looking scales around his face.

"No way," she gasped in disbelief.

"Ice Dragon Roar"

A storm of ice and snow poured out of his mouth, a virtual blizzard. The vulcan's body, excluding his hand slowly started to freeze only for Izo to stop before its head froze. Now not being able to move the vulcan released Romeo from its grip. Wendy using her power to control the air managed to soften his landing stopping any further injury. She immediately ran to him healing his wounds while Izo was staring at the block of ice that was the vulcan.

"Here's the deal, you and your friends stop destroying the town and we'll leave you alone."

"Deal, just unfreeze me please," it begged.

With a snap of his fingers the ice shattered and the vulcan got its friends and ran with its figurative tail between its legs. Once all the vulcans were gone Romeo and Wendy both looked at Izo whose face and eyes had returned to normal.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Yes," the two answered together.

 **I tried to end on a funny note but I feel as if I failed miserably. Anyway if you guys could leave some advice about writing better fight scenes that and any other thoughts would be much appreciated. I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank RainbowFire03 and Zaphod Scotsman for the follows and favorites.**

 **Important Notice: I'm heading back to school tomorrow so updates might be spaced out thanks for understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

After they got back to town they told the mayor what they had done; how they scared the vulcans away and how they would never come to the town again. The man was overjoyed he hugged all three of them and handed them their pay. He reduced it slightly for the damage to the forest but it was still about nine thousand jewel. Once they were on the train back to Magnolia they started to talk about what happened.

"So what do you want know first?" Izo asked while looking at his feet.

"Why didn't you tell us, you were a Dragon Slayer?" Romeo asked.

"Well I just wanted to keep it a secret as long as I could, that's all."

"What about the dragon who raised you?"

"That's another thing I wasn't raised by a dragon. My dad was human."

"So how do you know Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"When I was a kid my dad put a Dragon Slayer Lacrama in me, the next morning I woke up my bed was frozon."

"So you're a Second Generation Dragon Slayer," Wendy commented.

"A what?" Izo shot his head up to look at the girl but as soon as he did all the color drained from his face and he fell onto his side.

Romeo couldn't help a sly grin from forming on his face while looking at the other boy.

"A little motion sick Izo?"

"Shut up."

Wendy took pity on Izo and casted Troia. He was able to sit up again and Wendy explained further.

"Natsu told me how there are three different types of dragon slayers ones who were raised by dragons like me, Gajeel and Natsu we're the first generation. Ones who had lacramas put inside them like you, Laxus and Cobra you're the second generation and then there's the third generation Sting and Rouge they were raised by dragons and have lacramas inside them."

"Wow that is actually pretty cool."

"Wait I still have one question," Romeo said jumping back into the conversation.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Other than me and Wendy who else knows you're a Dragon Slayer?"

"Other than you guys, just the Master."

The rest of ride was full of random conversation until they got back to Magnolia. When they got to the guild hall it was loud, noisy and crazy, so the usual. The three sat together at the bar and started talking again. Mira along with other guild members asked them how the job went. They told them about everything except for the part about Izo being a Dragon Slayer. After a while Master Makarov called the three into his office.

"I take it the job was a success," Makarov asked.

"Yes Master," they answered.

He walked up to Izo and gave him a hard slap to the back of the head.

"I told you not to leave the guild until I said, you incompetent child," he yelled.

"Sorry Master," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Makarov turned his attention back to Romeo and Wendy.

"So what exactly do you two know?" he asked.

"We know he's a Dragon Slayer," Wendy answered.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose before exiting, gesturing for the kids to follow. They walked up onto the stage where Makarov grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"My Fairy Tail children as some of you may or may not know we have a new and his name is Izo Tatsuo and he is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer."

The whole guild stopped what they were doing and fell silent, some turning their heads to look at the boy. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the back of the guild and in seconds Natsu was running up to center stage.

"So kid what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Ice Dragon Slayer"

"Great, so let's fight."

"What?"

Out of nowhere a big hand hit Natsu on the back of the head sending to the floor.

"Natsu calm down," Makarov said making his hand normal again.

The whole guild started to laugh even Izo joined in, he was scared that because of his magic his guild mates would treat him differently but they didn't. The three were back to sitting at a table when Izo saw something strange.

"Guys am I going crazy or is that a flying cat?"

They both turned and saw Carla flying toward them.

"Technically she's an exceed," Wendy corrected.

"Wendy what have I told you? The first thing you should when you come back from a job is tell me you're home, you worried me half to death."

"Sorry Carla"

The white exceed turned her attention to the two boys.

"You Conbolt, did you do anything to her?"

Romeo's face went completely red, "Carla how many times to I have to tell you no I didn't."

She then turned to Izo.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Izo Tatsuo I just joined the guild."

"I'm Carla, Wendy's guardian and I'll give you the same warning I gave him. If you do anything to Wendy at all I will claw your eyes out."

"Good to know," Izo said nervously.

Suddenly Carla's eyes widened and her vision went white, she was having a premonition. What she saw was Wendy and Romeo lying on the ground, a man with jet black hair and dark eyes and Izo with fangs and claws looking ready to kill. In an instant she was back in the guild hall with Wendy looking at her worriedly.

"Carla you had a premonition didn't you."

"Yes"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing you have to worry about…yet."

 **Sort of a cliffhanger but it also foreshadows somethings to come so let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to RainbowFire03 for the review. I also want to thank Booklover1943 for the follow.**

 **Disclaimer: The OC is mine but Fairy Tail sadly is not.**

A few months passed and Carla's premonition still had not come to pass much to her relief. As for Romeo, Wendy and Izo they were officially known as Fairy Tail's youngest team. The three of them had actually become quite famous with the other kids and teens throughout Magnolia to the point where they had fans coming to visit them at the guild. It was the week of the Harvest Festival and the whole guild was abuzz with excitement being that this was the first time they hosted the festival since they became number one again. The three were sitting at their table talking about their plans when Izo noticed a cute looking brunette walk into the guild hall.

"Romeo, I think one of your fan girls just walked in," Izo said pointing out the girl to the Rainbow Fire wizard.

Once Romeo turned his head and saw the girl her face became a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. She walked over to the three of them while clutching her hand together. She had light long brown hair wearing a light orange dress.

"Hi," the girl said nervously

"Can I help you?" Romeo asked.

Somehow the girl's face got even redder and her eyes got so wide that you could swear that they would pop out of her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Fantasia Parade with me later this week."

Suddenly a large crack resonated throughout the entire guild and when the three turned their heads they saw that the glass Wendy was drinking from had shattered.

"I'd like to but I'm part of it this year so I can't I'm sorry," Romeo said in a hurry.

"Um okay, sorry to bother you."

The girl walked out of the guild hall rather disappointed but Wendy had a look of relief and a small smile on her face. Izo took notice to this and a sly grin appeared on his face. He got up from his seat and started to talk to Max a minute later he came back with a smile on his face.

"Guys great news I talked to Max and he said I could host the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."

"Good for you," Romeo said sarcastically.

"You know Wendy you really should enter."

She immediately stopped what she was doing and just looked at Izo like he was crazy.

"There's not really a point, I could never win."

"Oh come on Wendy you're adorable. Right Romeo?"

"Uh yeah, She's cute," Romeo answered with a red face.

"Umm okay I guess I'll do it then," she said trying to hide her own blush.

The three were in an awkward when a gust of black wind blew open guild doors. The three wizards form Lamia Scale Lyon Sherry and Chelia strolled into the guild like nothing had happened, the members just went with it and continued with what they were doing. Wendy instantly started running to Chelia while Sherry and Lyon started to talk with Gray and Lucy.

"Romeo who are they?"

"There friends of ours from Lamia Scale, The guy with silver hair talking to Gray is Lyon. The girl with the pink hair talking to Lucy is Sherry and her cousin, Chelia is the one talking to Wendy."

"Are they strong?"

"Yeah, Lyon and Gray trained under the same master, Lucy and Sherry have fought a few times and Chelia actually uses God Slayer Magic."

"Interesting"

A few minutes later the girls walked back to the table smiling.

"Chelia you remember Romeo right?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you."

"You too."

"And Chelia this is Izo we're all in a team together."

"It's nice to meet you Izo. Wendy told me you were an Ice Dragon Slayer is that true?"

'Yeah, it's true."

"So Chelia why are you and your friends here anyway?" Romeo asked jumping back in.

"For the Harvest Festival of course, in fact I was hoping all of us could walk around the town and see all the different stuff. What do you guys say?"

"I'd love to but I need to practice what I'm going to do for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."

"I can't either I already promised my dad that I'd help build some of the floats for the parade."

"Aww," Chelia whined.

"I could go with you, I don't really have anything to do," Izo said.

"Great," she said grabbing his wrist "it'll be lovely."

She pulled Izo out of the guild while his teammates just stared with a look of pity. The next couple of days and before they all knew it, it was the day of the contest and the parade. The whole guild hall was packed full of people, most of which were drooling guys. All the girls were back stage getting ready along with Izo who looked pretty tired.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked walking up behind him.

"Yeah, it's just that Chelia's been dragging all over Magnolia."

"You've been spending a lot of time with her, you must really like her."

"Yeah she's crazy but it's a cute kind of crazy. Oh and before I forget can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If you win you think you can loan me fifty thousand jewel to pay my rent?"

"Fine," she sighed.

The contest was going great but some of the women in the guild like Erza Mira and Bisca decided not to participate. All the performances so far were great some notable ones were Lisanna transforming into a half girl half cat, Evergreen using her wings to sprinkle "fairy dust" all over the guild and Lucy doing a slow dance with Loke much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Alight Wendy your up last after Juvia's water show," Izo said stepping backstage again.

"Okay," she answered.

Once Juvia finished Izo announced that the last performance would be from Miss Wendy Marvel and her performance in a word was beautiful. She decided to perform a belie using her Sky Dragon Magic. As she danced she used her control over the wind to make herself spin faster and help her jump further and higher and when she was done the crowd erupted with applause. A while later Izo started to announce the winners and when he got to the top three the only ones left were Lisanna Lucy and Wendy.

"Okay third place goes to…Wendy Marvel for that spectacular and graceful performance."

The crowd clapped and hollered as Wendy took a bow and walked off stage.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for this year's Miss Fairy Tail is…Lucy Heatfillia, congratulations."

As the day wined down people started to line the streets in eager anticipation of the parade, Wendy was sitting alone in the guild hall while everyone else was getting ready.

"Hey," Romeo called as he entered.

Wendy turned and gave the boy a smile, "Hi"

"I don't know if this means anything but I think you should have won."

"Thanks that's really sweet."

"I'm serious you looked beautiful up there."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and just as they were about to kiss their faces turned red and they quickly turned away.

"We should hurry. We're part of the parade remember," Romeo reminded her.

"Right"

The next day a special edition of Sorcerer Weekly came out detailing the events of the Harvest Festival and it even included a foot note on how the host of the contest was Fairy Tail's newest Dragon Slayer whom the reporter dubbed "The Frost of Fairy Tail." Meanwhile in old mansion in an unknown location a girl gives a mysterious man a copy of the magazine.

"Dad we found him," the girl said.

"Excellent"

 **Mostly a RoWen centric chapter but I couldn't leave Izo out of the fun. It's also kind of filler so I wouldn't be surprised if you guys hated this chapter but still leave a review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank the guest for the review and to answer RainbowFire03's question "sort of" I also want to say sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything but the OC is not mine.**

It's been a few weeks since the Fantasia Parade and things between Wendy and Romeo have been getting pretty awkward. The two of them couldn't talk to each other or be near each other without blushing and Mira couldn't be happier. As for Izo, he and Chelia really hit it off and have been keeping in touch ever since the Harvest Festival. The three of them were coming back from a successful job when Izo noticed a familiar figure with long dark hair standing in the crowd.

'I'll meet you guys back at the guild," he said walking toward the figure.

He was led into an ally, where he could barely see, and the figure seemed to have vanished. Suddenly he felt a weight land of his back acting on instinct he slammed into the back wall causing his attacker to cringe in pain. The assailant used their legs to kick off Izo's back sending him into the wall in front of them the attacker used this opportunity to charge at Izo but he was prepared. He grabbed the attacker by the arm and used the momentum to pin them to the wall. Now that his attacker was subdued Izo was able to get a good and he realized that his attacker was first a girl and second that he knew her.

"Nice to know that you haven't gotten soft Izo," the girl said still in his grip.

"What are you doing here Mizu?" he asked coldly.

"I'd be glad to answer that if I weren't pinned to a dirty wall."

He released the girl from his grip but still had a firm eye on her.

"Izo it's almost been a year and the reason I'm here is to bring you back to dad," she said seriously.

He replayed her words back in his mind, had it really been a year since he left his father and joined Fairy Tail. He spent so long on the run, stealing to get by and sleeping in alley ways, that he lost track of time. Mizu had changed a lot over the short amount of time he was away like how despite her only being a little less than a year younger than him they were about the same height now.

"Hard to believe it's been that long," he remarked coming out of his thoughts.

"Yes it is," she agreed.

"But you know as well as I do why I left and why I can never go back to him."

"Izo," she began.

"Don't Izo me, he was raising us to be weapons, assassins, people who would kill if the price was right and I just couldn't turn into that. To be honest I still don't understand why you didn't come with me."

"I trusted dad," she said simply.

"And it turned you in to a murderer; don't think I haven't been keeping track of you and dad because I have."

"Then you should know about the good that we do."

"What good?"

"All the people dad told me to kill deserved it they all had something coming to them."

"I'm sure that's what you tell yourself."

"That's enough," she screamed, "I won't have you talk like that about our father."

Her eyes changed into slits while her skin became rough and scaly and Izo could tell she was serious. He met her glare with his own, becoming more dragon like himself, he was ready to fight even if she was his sister. They stood there starring each other down when, calming down, Mizu took a breath and stepped back.

"I'm not here to fight you Izo," she said her eyes and skin changing back.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to bring you back."

"You must be joking, there is no way I'm coming back with you," he said getting ready to walk away.

"Then you can kiss your guild goodbye."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

"Fairy Tail has done good things but they've caused so much destruction it's hard to decide what to do with them."

"You're saying that if I don't come with you you'll destroy the guild."

"I'll give you till the end of the day to decide, meet me at the train station if you decide to come."

Exiting the ally, she walked back into the crowd leaving Izo alone. He knew Mizu, she was strong enough to take down more experienced fighters when they were kids, imagining how strong she might be now, sent shivers up his spine. Dismissing his thoughts for the time being, he headed back to the guild hall, entering, he was greeted by the familiar yelling, fighting and mayhem. Walking toward the table where his teammates were, he noticed that Carla was standing in the middle of the two of them.

"What's going on?" he asked taking a seat.

"Carla said she needed to talk to all three of us," Wendy answered.

Turning his attention to the white exceed, he couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes. She explained how a few months ago she had a premonition involving the three of them. She told them about what she saw down to the very last detail and when she was done all three, especially Izo, sat there in shock.

"I can't believe it," Romeo muttered.

"Me neither."

Instead of saying something Izo stood up and grabbed a job from the request board.

"Mira I'm taking this one solo," he said to the bar tender.

Hearing him, his teammates were surprised Izo had never taken a solo job before and they were curious as to what brought this on.

"Are you sure? We just got back like five minutes ago"

"Yeah but I need some time alone to think and plus that last job didn't pay to well after what we did."

He left the guild, heading for the train station, he saw Mizu sitting on a bench alone. When she noticed him he was able to see surprise on her face but it quickly faded when he got closer.

"Well you made your decision fast. I wasn't expecting you till later tonight."

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

"Okay, it doesn't matter to me so long as you come with me."

"One other thing, I don't want the guild coming after us so I grabbed this."

Bringing out the job request that he took, he showed it to her and as Mizu took a closer look she realized it was a request to bring in a criminal. It described a wizard with long dark hair who used water magic and who had killed high ranking members of the military.

"I assume the person being descried is you."

"What can I say? I got sloppy and someone noticed me, I'm only human."

"Right"

"Now come on," she said dragging him by the arm toward the train, "dad is waiting."

 **The first new chapter since school started I hope it's not to bad. Anyway leave a review tell me what you think and I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thanks to Zaphod Scotsman for the review and to answer your question she is just a little under a year younger. Also thank you to NiL-III for the follow.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the OCs belong to me.**

The train ride was in complete silence, with neither of the two talking to one another. Mizu was calm and collected while Izo was serious and, judging from his face, very angry. When they got to their destination Izo looked around his home town and a small smile appeared. Even thou his sister and father were not his favorite people in the world he had no ill will toward the town itself. Walking to their home, he was surprised to see that some of the people remembered him and recognized him from Sorcerer Weekly. Stopping at a rather large house, Izo couldn't help but notice that his family had gotten wealthier since he left.

"You and dad seem to be doing well, I guess crime does pay."

Not paying attention to her brother's comment Mizu walked through the doors and stepped into a large foyer. He hated to admit it but the house looked great. Looking to be about the size of the guild hall, there looked to be two floors and a wide floor plan with all sorts of antiques and one grand stair case leading up to the second floor.

"Impressed?" his sister asked nudging him with her elbow.

"Not when I remember that all of this stuff was probably bought with bloody money."

"Huh, there's just no convincing you is there?"

"Maybe I can convince your brother."

The two looked up and on the top of the staircase there was an intimidating looking man, their father, Ishi Tatsuo. While Mizu just smiled at the man Izo looked ready to kill him where he stood. Walking down to his kids, Ishi gave Mizu a sign telling to step out of the room. She complied and left the two on alone. Scowling at his father, Izo watched him while an infuriating smirk never left his father's face.

"Nice to know you haven't lost that scowl of yours."

"You told Mizu to get me, why?"

"What do you mean? I'm just a father who wanted to have his son back."

"Cut the crap."

"Fine, as good as your sister is she just doesn't have the same killer instinct you've got."

"You know every time you complement me like that I want to throw up."

"I almost forgot what a smart mouth you have son but that's a problem I can fix."

"I have one question for you? What's stopping me from killing you where you stand?"

"That's simple if you even try to kill me I'll pay a visit to your guild and I'll destroy everything and everyone myself."

Izo continued to stare at his father with absolute disgust. Ishi was a powerful wizard with enough magic power to level a city and Izo knew that taking out the Fairy Tail guild hall would be child's play. As for the wizard's inside, Ishi could probably take most of them out before he was stopped. Turning away from Izo, he headed toward the other room before he turned back one last time.

"Oh and one more thing, if you ever fail a mission or defy me you will be punished."

Izo cursed under his breath.

A few weeks have passed and Izo still had not returned from the job he took. During one of her many recent visits to Fairy Tail, Chelia, sitting at a table with Wendy and Romeo, was worried out of her mind and did not even try to hide it.

"Chelia you have to calm down," Romeo said fed up with the girl.

In response she shot him a glare that made him cringe.

"What Romeo is trying to say is you're worried over nothing. Izo's strong he can take care of himself," Wendy said trying to calm her friend down.

"You guys said he's been gone for weeks, shouldn't he be back by now?"

"He is trying to track down an elusive assassin. It's probably going to take some time.

Chelia was about to kill Romeo for that comment when the master called he and Wendy into his office. He gestured for them to sit down as he started to explain.

"As I'm sure both of you are aware that Izo has been gone for a while now on his solo job."

"Yes we do," both of them responded.

"Well what you two probably do not know is that the assassin that he was tracking is still at large and has a partner."

"What are you saying master?" Wendy asked getting worried.

"I'm saying that there is a large possibly that…"

"Don't say it…" Romeo said cutting Makarov off. "There is no way Izo's dead no way."

"Romeo I know you don't like the thought but consider…"

"There's nothing to consider," he said before storming out.

Wendy bowed to the master before she followed her partner out.

"Romeo please calm down before you do something stupid," Wendy begged.

"I'm going to find him."

"What?"

"I'm going to find Izo and bring him back."

Wendy looked at him surprised before she smiled, "Well if you're going so am I."

Romeo returned her smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two exited the guild and headed for the train station. Once they were on board they began talking.

"Where could he be?" Romeo asked.

"I say we start where he…"

Before she could say another word there was a large crash and the two of them went flying onto the floor, the train had been derailed. Once they regained their composer the two ran to the nearest exit and when they got outside they were greeted by a girl with dark hair and a guy in a hood.

"Well would you look at that," the girl said turning to her partner.

"Who are you two?" Romeo asked.

"If we told you it wouldn't be any fun." The girl commented.

"Head back I've got this handled," the one in the hood said.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go"

The girl left and before Romeo and Wendy could chase after her the guy put up a wall of ice behind him.

"You're an Ice Wizard?" Romeo exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you already forgot that."

He slid his hood back, shocking and horrifying the two of them, they saw the friend they were looking for.

"Izo," they said breathless.

 **You guys will have to wait till the next chapter to see a fight between friends till then I'll catch you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for chapter 7 sorry to make you guys wait again but… school.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine but the OCs are.**

Wendy and Romeo stood there speechless there was their teammate, who had been missing for weeks on end, standing right in front of them but now he was standing against them. They all stood there starring at each other; however, Izo had a cold and blank expression on face in sharp contrast to his teammates who starred at him in horror.

"Izo, why are you working with that assassin?" Romeo asked still in shock.

"I'm doing it for the guild," he answered plainly.

"Your job was to take out the assassin not work her. Haven't you heard about what she's done? She's cruel, heartless, she's a monster."

"She's my younger sister."

Again Romeo and Wendy were left speechless even though they knew Izo for a long time now he never mentioned having a sibling. The two of them just assumed that he was an orphan who lived alone like some of the other wizards in the guild.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" Wendy asked.

"I have my reasons."

"I don't care about your stupid reasons you're going to tell us everything even if I have to beat the answers out of you." Romeo said angrily setting his fist ablaze.

"I'm not going to fight you Romeo just turn around go back to the guild and forget about me."

Turning away, Izo was not expecting Romeo to throw a purple flare right at him. Avoiding it, he barely had enough time to react when he came charging at him with a fist of red fire. The two of them had spared so many times before that Izo knew exactly what Romeo was going to do which made it easy to dodge everything and vice versa. As the two were fighting Wendy stayed where she was conflicted on whether or not to join the fight. Neither of the two could gain a clear advantage even though fire melts ice Izo's magic was too strong for Romeo's to overtake it. Both of them backed off after another one of their magic clashes.

"You've gotten better since I've been gone."

"Normally I'd be flattered but since you're in the middle of betraying us."

"I already told you I'm doing this for the guild. I'm not betraying anyone."

"You have a funny way of showing your loyalty."

Izo could tell that this fight was going nowhere and it would be awhile before one of them won so he decided to end it then and there. He charged at Romeo full speed and before he had a chance to react he buried his fist into his stomach. Izo, stepping back, watched as Romeo fell to his knees then flat on his face. Once he was sure he was out Izo began walking away when Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar hit him slamming him into the ice wall he made earlier. As she approached him the wind began to rapidly pick up in speed and her extreme anger was self-evident.

"Wendy calm down I didn't kill him," Izo shouted over the wind.

Her face softened slightly while the wind speed died down but she still looked about ready to kill him.

"I knocked him out; he should come to in a little while. That'll give me enough time to get out of here."

Now the anger was gone being replaced with concern at his last statement.

"Izo, exactly why are you doing this?"

"I already told you I'm doing this to help the guild."

"How does this help the guild?"

"Just trust me; this is for the best."

He didn't say another word he just snapped his fingers, shattering the ice wall, and walked while putting his hood back up. When he was out of sight Wendy immediately turned attention back to her unconscious best friend who was lying on the ground. Deciding to turn him over so he wouldn't be eating dirt, she looked at his face which was surprising peaceful looking despite him being recently knocked out. As her mind began wander her face began to turn red when her thoughts became ones of how cute her teammate looked at that moment. Awhile later Romeo came to and his stomach hurt to no end.

"Good you're awake; did you have a nice nap?" Wendy asked teasingly.

"I feel like I just got punched in the gut."

"You should Izo knocked you out with one good punch."

"I'm going to get that traitor," Romeo grumbled sitting up.

Wendy looked really upset by Romeo's comment but he had no idea why.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Romeo, are you sure he's a traitor."

"What are you talking about of coarse he is think about what he's done."

"That's just it the more I think about it the more I think he's not a traitor."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Come on Romeo think, when you guys were fighting did he ever throw a punch or try to use his magic to hurt you?"

He thought intently for a minute before he came to the realization, no he didn't. Every move Izo made during that fight was to defend himself and he never tried to hurt him aside from knocking him out.

"Okay if he didn't turn on us why would he be doing all this stuff?"

"That's what we have to find out," Wendy exclaimed.

"Then let's go," Romeo said getting up.

Meanwhile Izo who used his magic to speed up the process made it home with barely any problems even though he was struck by Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar shortly before hand. As he walked in he was immediately greeted with hostility.

"You stupid boy," his father shouted as he walked in.

"Nice to see you two dad," he responded sarcastically.

"I sent you two to that train for a reason and I told you to kill all the witnesses. Did you?"

"No."

"I expected as much after what your sister told me."

"I don't care what you do or how you threaten me there is no way I will ever kill or even hurt my friends."

"You know what happens to those who fail me."

Ishi's eyes turned into slits and his skin became rocky scales. Before Izo could react he was trapped in between two large stone slabs and was getting the life squeezed out of him. He screamed at the top of his lungs while his father just continued to add pressure. It was at that moment that Mizu entered the room in horror.

"Father please stop," she begged.

Humoring his daughter Ishi released him. Izo fell to the ground completely immobile when his sister ran to check on him.

"Mizu, go lock your brother up in the basement."

She looked at her father reluctantly before she complied. She used her Water Magic to help move Izo's unconscious body through the house and down into their basement, which was more or less a dungeon. She bound him with chains suspended from the wall.

"Why can't you ever do what you're told?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Romeo, Wendy," he muttered unconsciously.

Mizu's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. Her brother was like this now because them and that accursed guild. She ran back upstairs then once she was at the top she turned back to look at her still unconscious brother.

"Don't worry Izo I'll take care of everything."

 **Well this can only end badly. I want to apologize for taking nearly a month but I had to put this on the backburner while I got my schedule back in order. Anyway hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but until then please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll catch you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for chapter 8 thank you to Bladeofdreams and LunaBrook for following and favoriting the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to someone else but I own the OCs**

After a lot of walking Wendy and Romeo came across a very quaint little town. Assuming that this was the place where Izo was, they decided to look around but since they didn't really know what to expect they opted to stay together. Surprising both of them, the people either looked at them wide eyed or smiling.

"Do you get the feeling that this whole town is watching us?" Romeo asked glancing in her direction.

"A little"

Suddenly as they were talking Wendy felt a small tap on her arm. When they both looked down they saw two boys and a girl who looked about six.

"Can we help you kids?" she asked squatting down so she could be at eye level.

"Umm, we were wondering; are you guys really from Fairy Tail?" one of the boys asked pointing at Wendy's guild mark.

"Yes we are," she answered smiling.

The children's eyes lit up and Wendy couldn't help but feel happy for them. They started to ask questions about what it's like to go out on jobs and what it's like to be in a guild. After a while the little girl looked over at Romeo, who was standing behind them the whole time.

"Miss Wendy is that guy your boyfriend?" she asked with a grin.

Both of their faces went complexly red; however, they didn't have a chance to answer when someone unexpected came into view.

"Oh there you two are," called someone from a distance.

One of the kids noticed who it was and started to wave franticly/

"Miss Mizu, hi," the little yelled as she came closer.

Turning around, Romeo and Wendy were shocked to see who was coming. It was the same girl that had been with Izo at the train, his sister. She walked into the group like there was nothing wrong and she started talking to both of them like they were good friends.

"My brother's been looking all over for you guys," Mizu said happily.

Not wanting to alarm the kids both of them decided to play alone with Mizu's little charade.

"Our bad we lost track of time," Wendy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you to him."

After saying goodbye to the children the three wizards walked off while an obvious tension hung in the air. She led them to a clearing outside of town where the three of them stood tense and ready to move in a second.

While all of this was going on Ishi went down to the basement to have a word with his son. Izo, still in chains, shot a glare toward his father as soon as he walked into the room.

"I see you're awake; how was your nap son?"

"I think you broke one of my ribs."

"Don't worry that'll heal in time. Anyway I have some exciting news for you."

"What is it?"

"Your friends are here in town and your sister went to talk to them."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"She said something about taking care of the problem."

He tried desperately to struggle out of the chains but a combination of the pain in his side and the tightness of the shackles made him stop. After his son's struggling ended Ishi couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't worry son; I'm sure she'll kill them quickly."

He turned around to leave while Izo stated to struggle again

Back at the clearing the three wizards were in the middle of an intense battle. Even though it was two on one, Mizu was the one with the upper hand.

"I expected more from two Fairy Tail wizards."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

The two glanced at each other, giving a signal they only used in emergencies. They created some distance between each other while also getting away from Mizu. For second they didn't do anything but stand there but then Romeo fired off a Red Flare while Wendy used her Sky Dragon Roar. The attacks formed a unison raid, a fire tornado, and Mizu used her Water Dragon Roar to intercept it. When the two collided a huge cloud of steam erupted making it impossible to see anything.

"Romeo, are you okay?" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm fine."

Before the two could continue talking the massive cloud of steam began to recede. Horrifying both of them, the cloud only took a few seconds to completely disappear. Once they were able to see again they saw Mizu licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, that was good."

"How did you do that?" Romeo stuttered.

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer. Except for ice I can "eat" any kind of water even if it's in the air."

Before another word could be said she charged at Wendy with a claw of water. She didn't have time think, seeming to slow, time passed frame by frame as Romeo pushed her out of the way taking Mizu's attack full force. She slashed his arm causing him to scream in pain while he fell to the ground. Wendy couldn't do anything but watch as Mizu walked over to her and knocked her out.

As soon as Ishi walked back down into the basement Izo looked away in disgust. Surprising him, his father released him from his steel shackles only to immediately replace them with his own stone variety. Getting dragged up the stairs and into the foyer, Izo was speechless when he saw his two teammates lying unconscious at Mizu's feet.

"What did you do to them?" he yelled while looking at the gash on Romeo's arm.

"Nothing to horrible and the guy is still alive, barley," she answered.

He tried lunging at his sister but his father quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground with more rocks.

"Just lay there and watch boy."

Ishi's hand turned into a stone spear as he walked over to Romeo and Wendy. The only thing that was going through Izo's mind was Carla's premonition that she had told them about. The scene playing out was the exact same one she described to them but instead of being up and ready to kill; he was pinned to the floor forced to watch.

 **And I'll leave it at a cliffhanger. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll catch you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the guest for the review.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is someone else's but the OCs are mine.**

Izo couldn't do anything but watch as his father stood over his friends ready kill them. He had to help them somehow but currently his wrists and ankles were bound by his father's stone manacles. He and his friends were helpless but he had one option left although it made him sick to his stomach.

"Wait," he screamed from the floor.

Ishi looked over at his son but he still had his spear hand ready.

"Please just let me friends go; I'll do whatever you want."

He just smiled evilly at his son.

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes"

"I want you to beg; beg me to spare your friends lives."

Mizu, who had been standing there the whole time, didn't expect her father's request. He knew Izo as well as she did if not better so why ask him to do something he was never going to do. Surprising her, Izo just looked back down at the floor and began to speak.

"Please father I beg you let my friends live please."

Genuinely shocked, Mizu just looked at her brother in awe. Never in her life did she see her brother beg for anything. She looked over at his two unconscious friends.

He must really care about them if he's willing to swallow his pride and beg, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father suddenly bursting out in laughter.

"Just the fact that you're willing to beg proves that these friends of yours have made you soft and they must be gotten rid of."

"No"

He moved his arm toward Wendy, getting ready to finish her but before he could Ishi was knocked back by a torrent of water. Izo looked at his sister with obvious surprise on his face.

"Why would you do that?" he asked

Before she had a chance to answer Ishi got back up and drove his stone spear into her stomach making her cough up blood in the process.

"Oh Mizu, why did you have to force me to do this?"

"Father," she muttered

He pulled his hand out now drenched in blood and she fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Now where was I?"

He acted as if nothing happened and returned to facing Romeo and Wendy.

"You bastard," Izo muttered his anger beginning to surface.

"What was that?"

The temperature in the room was beginning to drop. Starting to freeze, the walls and floors became covered and ice. Even though this was an apartment fact Ishi could not help but smile. All this time he's wanted to see what his son was truly capable of when he let loose and now he would finally get his answer, he couldn't wait. Izo was letting out so much power that his shackles began to freeze but that wasn't all. Izo's hair had changed from black to white and his body had become covered with ice like scales. He was now able to effortlessly break free from his bindings and stand on his own two feet.

"You threaten my guild, you threaten my friends and now you killed my sister," Izo snarled reveling like the rest his body his teeth had changed into sharp jagged daggers.

"So what are you going to do son?" Ishi asked with a smirk.

He had had it up to here with his father's arrogance and was ready to wipe that overconfident smirk off his face. He took his stance and used his Ice Dragon Roar to blast him right out of the manor. Before Ishi could regain solid footing Izo began to bombard him with a barrage of punches. For once Ishi was having trouble with his son; normally he would be able to take care of Izo quickly but he was stronger than he anticipated.

During all of this Wendy had just regained consciousness in the manor next to her battered and bruised teammate. Once she saw how severe the gash on his arm was and how much blood he lost; she immediately went to work healing him. Even though she was able to close his wound easily the blood he lost could not be replenished. His pulse was faint but it was there and she hoped that he would be okay. Turning her attention to the fight outside, Wendy narrowed her eyes as she focused on the person responsible for all this.

After another one of Ishi's punches Izo was sent flying back.

Damn even with these scales the pain still goes through. He can punch so hard that I can feel my bones breaking, Izo thought.

All of a sudden another thought dawned on him and through the pain he began to smile. Ishi took notice to his son's sudden change in expression; despite him being battered and bruised he was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling; you know you can't defeat me alone right?"

"Oh I know but I don't have to."

As if on que a large and strong current of wind blew Ishi on to the ground. Wendy stepped out of the mansion through the hole with a scowl on her face.

"Good timing Wendy."

"Is this the guy responsible for everything?"

"More or less"

Ishi stood back up with not even a scratch on him.

"You ready to finish this?" Izo asked turning toward her.

"Yeah"

They both tensed their muscles getting ready to attack.

"Ice dragon…"

"Sky dragon…"

"Roar!"

An ice cyclone formed hitting Ishi at full force. He was sent flying and landed hard on the ground. As Wendy got ready in case he got back up Izo began to walk toward his father. He looked at his unconscious body with complete distain.

"You will never hurt or threaten anyone else ever again!" he yelled getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Izo no," Wendy said as his hand was inches away from his heart.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him right now."

"Because you're a Fairy Tail wizard and that's not what we do."

He just kept staring until he decided to start freezing him. Since she could see Wendy ran over to see what he was doing.

"What did you do?"

"Other than his head, I froze him in a block of ice about a foot thick. Not even he could break out of that."

Wendy gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you didn't decide to kill him."

"Whatever let's go check on Romeo…"

Izo, having nothing left just collapsed onto the ground. When he woke up he was in a bed with his sides bandaged and it was already dark. He tried to get up but he groaned in pain; shortly after that Romeo stepped into the door frame.

"Glad to see you're up. Sorry about your injuries but Wendy used a lot of magic power and she needed to rest."

"It's no problem I can take a little pain."

"Good, Wendy will be able to heal you in the morning and then we'll head back to Magnolia."

"How can I even face the guild after what I've done?"

"Just explain to the master you were doing what you thought was right. I'm sure he'll understand after he gives you a good smack."

"Thanks for making me feel better," Izo said sarcastically.

"Anytime"

"So what about my dad and sister?"

"Well after you passed out some magic council guys came and took your father's frozen body away. As for your sister her body is in the local morgue. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks"

The following morning before they left Wendy healed all of Izo's major injuries. Within a couple of hours they were on a train back to Magnolia. Once they got back the three stood outside the guild hall for a few seconds before walking inside. When they got in everyone in the guild turned to Izo and smiled before going back to what they were doing.

"That's Fairy Tail's way of saying welcome back," Wendy said smiling.

"I'm really feeling loved."

Makarov immediately called the three into his office and after he locked the door he began to yell at them.

"What were you three thinking? I got a report from the Magic Council and it said that you three were responsible for taking down a Rouge Dragon Slayer. Explain yourselves."

"Well…"

The three of them explained everything to the last detail after they were done the master looked satisfied.

"And that's it," Izo finished explaining.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss Izo and I hope you'll never do anything that reckless again."

"I won't master."

"It's good to see you alive. You three can go."

"Thank you master," they said before leaving.

After an hour the three of them were sitting at their table happy that things were finally back to normal.

"I'm glad this craziness is finally over," Izo said

As he said this a large gust of black wind blew open the doors. Chelia walked in and by the look on her face she was not happy.

"Chelia, what are you doing here?" Izo asked.

Instead of answering she walked right up to him and slapped him straight across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Making me worry about you, you idiot."

She immediately wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go. He soon reciprocated and the two were left hugging while Romeo and Wendy were watching.

"What would you do if I went missing for weeks on end?" Romeo asked looking to his Sky Dragon partner.

"I would spend all my time looking for you," she answered with a smile and blush on her face.

"It's nice to know you care so much," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Her face went completely red as did his and the two just stayed there and took each other's hands.

 **That was my attempt at a cute ending I hope it wasn't too bad. But if this was not satisfying then just say and I'll write an epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed my first Fairy Tail fic and don't forget to leave a review. I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
